Les guardiens de la nuit
by kakkujapojat
Summary: Remus sait qu'il est peu probable pour lui de se faire des amis à Poudlard, et quand il rencontre Sirius et James, il ne s'attend pas à ce que l'amitié dure longtemps. Pourtant ils deviennent de plus en plus proche, et Remus craint toujours qu'ils découvrent le secret qu'il essaie de cacher. Parce qu'il sait que Sirius ne pourrait jamais aimer un monstre. SBRL.


_Ce n'est certainement pas la première fois que j'essaie d'écrire une fic en français, mais c'est en fait la première fois que j'écris une fanfic de Harry Potter ! (euh, enfin, la première fois c'était quand j'avais 10 ans et la tentative était plutôt atroce...) Mais bon ! Je vous présente une fanfic de SBRL, mon couple préféré. _

_Je dois remercier (mille mille mille mille fois) ma très gentille amie Saki qui a corrigé les fautes (car, comme vous le savez, le français n'est pas du tout ma langue maternelle). Enfin, bonne lecture !_

_Je vais la traduire en anglais...un jour._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : L'amitié

Dès qu'il fut accepté à Poudlard, Remus savait qu'il était peu probable pour lui de se faire des amis. Non seulement il était plutôt timide et n'allait certainement pas chercher lui-même cette amitié, mais il savait aussi bien que personne ne voudrait être ami avec un monstre.

Car, à ses yeux, il était juste ça - un monstre. Dumbledore avait été assez gentil en lui permettant de fréquenter Poudlard, mais il savait que personne d'autre ne serait si volontiers de se trouver en compagnie d'un loup-garou.

Alors, c'était avec cette pensée en tête qu'il avait commencé sa première année à l'école des sorciers.

Il se souvenait très bien de la première nuit où il avait vu pour la première fois la Grande Salle, avec toutes ses bougies flottant dans l'air, et le plafond qui imitait le ciel noir et plein d'étoiles. Il regardait autour de la salle, émerveillé, en se demandant si tout cela pouvait bien être réel. Il imaginait que c'était un sentiment normal qu'éprouvaient tous les autres élèves qui n'avaient jamais encore vu l'énorme château.

Il attendit son tour sur le tabouret où ils mirent sur sa tête le fameux Choixpeau magique. Après seulement quelques secondes, le cœur de Remus battant à toute vitesse, il entendit la voix au-dessus de sa tête crier « GRYFFONDOR ! », et il alla s'asseoir à la table lui correspondant.

Il regardait le reste de la Répartition avec peu d'intérêt. Il n'y avait aucune raison de faire attention aux autres élèves de l'école quand il savait bien qu'aucun d'eux ne voudrait le connaître de toute façon. Quand ils eurent fini leur repas et que le directeur eut dit son mot, ils montèrent aux dortoirs en suivant les préfets de leur maison.

Remus se changea en pyjamas et se glissa sous ses couvertures sans dire un mot aux autres garçons qui partageaient le dortoir.

* * *

Le lendemain il assista à ses cours, prêt à étudier autant que possible. En quelque sorte, il croyait qu'il devait se prouver et montrer à tous qu'il méritait bien sa place à Poudlard. Peut-être que s'il pouvait obtenir de bonnes notes, on aurait moins de problème avec le fait qu'il était…ce qu'il était.

Son premier cours était la Métamorphose, avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle semblait stricte mais gentille, et Remus se doutait qu'elle soit au courant de sa situation, vu qu'elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant lorsqu'il s'assit tout seul à une table.

Les autres étudiants entrèrent dans la classe, et le cœur de Remus eut un sursaut lorsque deux garçons s'assirent à sa table. Ils avaient tous les deux des cheveux noirs, mais tandis que l'un des garçons avait les cheveux lisses et soyeux, l'autre avait une coiffure plus ébouriffée.

-Salut, dit le garçon aux cheveux décoiffés.

Remus se contenta de hocher la tête avec un faible sourire.

-J'suis James. Et c'est Sirius. Il montra du doigt l'autre garçon, qui sourit à son tour.

-Salut, dit Sirius, lui adressant un signe de la main.

-Remus, dit-il, sa voix se fondant en un murmure.

-Alors, comment tu trouves cette école ? Elle est merveilleuse, hein ?

Une fois de plus, Remus hocha la tête.

À ce moment, le professeur McGonagall se mit à parler et Remus soupira de soulagement.

James et Sirius partageaient la moitié de ses cours, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre occasion de se parler. Remus observait parfois les deux garçons pendant les cours, curieux malgré lui. Plusieurs fois, ils furent réprimandés par le professeur pour avoir ricané trop fort ou pour ne pas faire attention à la leçon. C'était facile de voir qu'ils aimaient plutôt s'amuser qu'écouter ce que disaient les professeurs. Remus éprouvaient de la désapprobation ainsi que de la jalousie en les voyant rire ensemble.

Quant aux talents de Remus, sa capacité à apprendre rapidement et bien lui fit gagner l'approbation et la sympathie de la plupart des enseignants durant sa première semaine de cours. Au début il était trop timide pour lever la main et parler à voix haute, mais à la fin il se débarrassa de cette peur, et chaque fois qu'un professeur lui disait « Dix points pour Gryffondor ! » Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Un soir, dans la Salle commune, Remus était en train de lire près du feu quand il entendit James et Sirius qui se parlaient, assis à une table dans un coin.

-Tu comprends ces devoirs ?, demanda James. Parce que moi je suis tout confus.

-Me demande pas, je comprends pas plus que toi, répondit Sirius d'un ton exaspéré.

-Hé, dit James, comme si une idée lui fut soudainement venue à l'esprit. Pourquoi pas lui demander ?

-Lui ?

-Ouais, tu écoutes pas en cours ? Il répond toujours aux questions, je suis sûr qu'il a déjà fait ses devoirs de Sortilèges.

-J'veux pas lui demander. S'il veut pas nous aider ?

-L'est gentil. Il nous aidera.

-Comment ça tu sais qu'il est gentil ?

-Regarde-le. L'est gentil. Alors vas-y !

Avec un soupir, Sirius se leva et quelques secondes plus tard se trouva devant Remus.

-Euh…pardon, mais on se demandait si tu pouvais peut-être nous aider…tu vois, on comprend pas très bien le devoir du professeur Flitwick, et comme t'es très doué pour les Sortilèges…

Remus hésita, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Enfin, il décida qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à simplement les aider, et il ferma son livre, regardant Sirius qui avait l'air presque gêné.

-D'accord… je vous aiderai.

-Oh vraiment ?!, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sirius. Merci mille fois !

Il suivit Sirius jusqu'à la table où James était assis.

-Bon !, dit celui-ci. Maintenant on peut travailler.

Sirius invita Remus à s'asseoir sur une chaise, et celui-ci obéit avec un peu d'hésitation.

-Alors…qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ?

-Euh…tout ?, répondit Sirius.

Remus eut un faible sourire.

-D'accord…alors, _Wingardium Leviosa _est pas très difficile. Il suffit juste de se concentrer un peu…

Remus espérait que les demandes d'aide de Sirius et James avec leurs devoirs seraient rares, mais il fut bientôt déçu.

Presque chaque soir, ils lui demandèrent de leur expliquer quelque chose à propos du devoir qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et Remus, trop timide pour refuser, se trouvait souvent assis à leur table dans le coin. Remus se disait que s'il s'agissait seulement de devoirs, il ne courrait aucune risque, mais il avait toujours peur que les nuits d'étude deviennent quelque chose d'autre.

* * *

-J'ai encore une retenue samedi soir ! J'en ai marre de cette McGonagall. Elle ne m'aime pas depuis notre premier cours !

Sirius et James sortaient du cours de Métamorphose avec Remus qui traînait derrière, portant ses livres dans ses bras. Il n'essayait pas d'écouter la conversation, mais il ne put éviter d'entendre quand même.

-C'est ta faute, t'aurais pas dû transférer une araignée à la place du verre de Pettigrow, répondit James d'un ton accusateur.

-Mais c'était tellement drôle, tu as vu la façon dont il s'est levé de sa chaise ? Il a failli s'évanouir !

-Mais ça vaut vraiment une retenue ?

-Tais-toi, tu sais que tu l'as trouvé drôle.

James sourit malgré lui.

-C'était génial.

Remus n'avait pas trouvé les actions de Sirius très « géniales », mais il ne dit rien, continuant de les suivre jusqu'à leur prochain cours, les Potions.

Quand ils eurent atteint les cachots, James s'arrêta soudainement.

-Attends !, dit-il, regardant Sirius. T'as fait le devoir du professeur Slughorn ?

Sirius semblait mal à l'aise.

-Euh…non. Toi ?

-Moi non plus. J'ai oublié.

-Il a dit qu'on aurait une retenue si on l'oubliait encore !, gémit Sirius. J'ai déjà la retenue avec McGonagall !

Remus savait avant même qu'ils ne se retournent pour le regarder ce qu'ils allaient lui demander.

-Euh, Remus…tu penses pas…pouvoir nous montrer, euh…juste pour avoir une idée…

-Tiens, soupira Remus, leur tendant son parchemin.

-Merci, Remus ! T'es vraiment super !

Remus rougit.

-C'est rien, voyons… Faites vite, je veux pas qu'on nous repère.

-Vous devriez vraiment pas copier le travail des autres, dit une voix féminine. Comme ça, comment vous allez apprendre le contenu vous-mêmes ?

Ils tournèrent tous les trois pour voir une fille aux longs cheveux roux qui les regardait d'une manière dédaigneuse.

-Ça te concerne pas, Evans, dit Sirius d'un ton sec, continuant de copier le devoir de Remus.

Elle roula des yeux et regarda Remus.

-Tu devrais pas les laisser copier. Tu as travaillé dur, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus rougit encore, regardant le sol.

-Je…m'dérange pas… s'ils…, balbutia-t-il.

-Bon, alors. Je vous laisse faire. Elle soupira et entra dans la salle, ses cheveux trainant derrière elle.

La cloche sonna juste après Sirius et James eurent fini de copier le parchemin de Remus.

-Merci encore, lui dit Sirius. On est vraiment reconnaissant.

-C'est rien, répondit Remus, regardant encore le sol.

-Viens t'asseoir avec nous, dit Sirius.

-Quoi ? Remus leva la tête, son cœur battant plus fort.

-Viens t'asseoir avec nous. T'es toujours seul dans ton coin, pourquoi pas te joindre à nous ?

-Euh, ça va, t'es pas obligé de-

-C'est rien. Sirius lui fit un sourire. On voudrait que tu viennes t'asseoir avec nous.

Et encore une fois, trop timide pour refuser, Remus se trouva assis auprès de ces deux garçons farceurs pendant le cours de Potions.

Aujourd'hui ils étaient censés créer une potion d'Amnésie. Remus ouvrit son livre de potions et commença toute de suite à préparer les ingrédients dans son chaudron. Sirius et James, eux, s'étaient penchés sur leur livre, essayant de déchiffrer les instructions.

-Okay, alors c'est deux gouttes d'eau du fleuve Léthé…

-Faire chauffer pendant vingt secondes… là, c'était vingt secondes ?

-Ouais, on dirait… maintenant –

-De la valériane…

-Idiot ! C'était deux brins, t'en as ajouté quatre !

-Bah, peu importe. Alors, remuer trois fois…sens d'une aguille-

-Ça pue, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que sa potion pris la couleur spécifiée dans le livre. Il dut avouer que James et Sirius étaient assez amusants, si on oubliait leur tendance à faire des farces.

-Hé, Remus – à quoi ressemble ta potion ? Sirius se pencha pour regarder le contenu de son chaudron. Bien sûr, elle est parfaite !

James soupira.

-On rate toujours les Potions.

-Vous vous améliorerez, dit Remus. Il faut étudier et pratiquer.

-C'est facile pour toi, t'es déjà un des meilleurs de la classe !

Remus rougit.

-Je…doute de ça…

-Ne gaspille pas ta salive, dit une voix traînante derrière eux. Ils préfèrent passer leur temps à s'amuser plutôt que d'apprendre quoi que ce soit.

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois. Un garçon aux cheveux longs, noirs et graisseux les regardait d'un air stoïque.

-Et t'es qui, exactement ?, répliqua James sèchement.

-Ça te concerne pas, dit le garçon.

-Hé, non -, Sirius le regardait de plus près. Je te connais, toi ! Severus Rogue, de Serpentard !

Il rit, ce qui ressembla plutôt à un aboiement.

-Et comment as-tu réussi à faire ta potion ? J'aurais pensé que la graisse de tes cheveux l'aurait fait exploser.

Rogue les fixa d'un regard noir.

-Vous êtes chanceux que votre ami soit là pour vous aider, sinon vous auriez déjà été renvoyé avec toutes vos mauvaises notes.

-Et t'aurais dû être renvoyé pour avoir les cheveux trop sales ! Ta maman t'a jamais enseigné comment les laver ?

Rogue fit un geste pour sortir sa baguette magique, mais au même moment le professeur Slughorn annonça : « temps écoulé ! » et il se contenta de leur envoyer un autre regard noir.

Slughorn se promena entre les tables pour regarder les potions de tous les élèves.

-Très bien, Lily ! Je n'en aurais pas attendu moins de toi. Dix points pour Gryffondor !

La fille aux cheveux roux sourit.

-Maintenant…ah ! Lupin, on dirait que tu as aussi merveilleusement réussi. Encore dix points pour Gryffondor ! Tu es un rival digne de Lily !

Remus rougit, préférant regarder ailleurs jusqu'à ce que le professeur Slughorn se dirige vers James et Sirius.

-Euh, vous…avez du travail à faire. Essayez de lire les ingrédients la prochaine fois, vous voulez bien?

Ils entendirent Rogue ricaner derrière eux,

-Et Rogue, comme toujours, tu as préparé une excellente potion. Presque aussi bonne que celle d'Evans et de Lupin. Dix points pour Serpentard !

Les lèvres de Rogue se courbèrent en un sourire qui semblait presque irrité. Plutôt que d'être heureux d'avoir gagné dix points pour sa maison, il semblait être obsédé par les mots « presque aussi bonne » qui ne lui avaient pas du tout plu.

-T'as vu la tête de Rogue !? « Presque aussi bonne » !

-C'était sans doute la meilleure partie du cours !

Remus ne dit rien, suivant James et Sirius jusqu'à la Grande salle pour déjeuner.

-Il peut seulement rêver d'être aussi bon que Remus, dit Sirius avec un sourire, mettant son bras autre des épaules de Remus.

Remus faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

-Je – pas –

Sirius n'écoutait pas les protestations de Remus.

-Allons-y, je meurs de faim.

Ils traînèrent Remus jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor où ils s'assirent ensemble, Remus essayant désespérément de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Sirius et James continuaient de se moquer de Rogue, mais Remus n'écoutait guère. Il ne voulait pas avoir des ennuis avec ce garçon simplement parce qu'il se trouvait en compagnie de deux idiots qui ne savaient pas tenir leur langue. Il ressentait même de la pitié pour Rogue, qui ne semblait pas non plus avoir beaucoup d'amis. Remus savait ce que c'était d'être seul.

-Hé, Remus -, la voix de Sirius le tira de ses pensées. Tu vas pas manger ?

-Oh… Remus regarda la nourriture devant lui qu'il n'avait pas touché. Non, je – j'ai pas très faim.

-D'accord. Sirius haussa les épaules. Plus pour moi.

Remus regardait Sirius manger avec un regard presque dégoûté. En réalité, la pleine lune approchait, et Remus n'avait jamais un bon appétit pendant les quelques jours qui précédaient la nuit tant redoutée. Il se sentait plutôt faible et épuisé, mentalement et physiquement. Il pouvait seulement espérer que personne ne remarquerait le changement, surtout Sirius et James.

Il savait déjà où il irait le jour de la pleine lune. Un arbre avait été planté uniquement pour lui, avec un tunnel sous terre qui menait à la Cabane hurlante à Pré-au-lard. Là, il pourrait se transformer sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Même si cette idée était réconfortante, il craignait toujours la transformation et la douleur qui en faisait partie.

Il devait sembler troublé, car Sirius lui donna un coup de coude, l'air inquiet.

-Ça va ?

Remus leva les yeux, surpris.

-Ouais, ouais – ça va. J'suis juste fatigué. Je vais monter aux dortoirs jusqu'au prochain cours.

Avant que Sirius ait pu répondre, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la Grande salle.

* * *

Le jour de la pleine lune, Remus était plus troublé que jamais. Il avait du mal à se concentrer pendant les cours, et failli rater complètement son Remède contre les furoncles en Potions, ajoutant les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu, ce qui aurait produit un effet inverse et désastreux.

Après leur dernier cours, Remus fut soulagé que ni James ni Sirius n'eurent posé de question sur son comportement étrange, cependant, son moment paix fut de courte durée, car Sirius le rattrapa en chemin à l'infirmerie.

-Hé, Remus – tu vas où ?

-Euh, nulle part. Je pensais peut-être…aller à la bibliothèque.

-Mais c'est au deuxième étage, répondit Sirius, confus.

-Ouais, c'est correct… euh, c'est rien. Je me promène, c'est tout.

-Ça va ? T'as pas l'air très bien aujourd'hui.

-Ouais ? Non, ça va, je vais bien, dit Remus en hochant la tête.

-J'peux venir avec toi – à la bibliothèque, ou juste – pour se promener.

-Non, ça va, merci. Remus était en train de devenir de plus en plus nerveux. Je dois y aller, je te verrai, euh, demain …

Sirius le regardait, abasourdi.

-D'accord, alors … à demain.

Remus lui fit un bref signe de la main avant de se retourner et continuer son chemin à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh l'emmènerait à l'endroit où il devait attendre sa transformation.

Les transformations, même si elles n'étaient rien de nouveau, n'étaient pas devenues plus supportables que la première fois.

Remus s'assit dans un coin de la Cabane hurlante, s'étant déjà déshabillé, vu que ses vêtements seraient détruits s'il les portait pendant la transformation. La nuit tombait, et son corps se mit à trembler alors qu'il attendait le pire.

Bientôt, bien trop tôt pour lui, il commença à le sentir : les côtes qui se cassaient, se déformant pour devenir celles d'un loup, les ongles qui s'allongeaient pour devenir tranchants et mortels, la colonne vertébrale qui se tordait, provoquant chez Remus un cri de douleur qui le fit tomber au sol, tremblant de douleur.

Une telle vie à supporter.

* * *

Le lendemain, Remus ouvrit faiblement les yeux pour apercevoir un petit rayon de soleil venant d'une des fenêtres barricadées. Il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour se lever; il resta allongé sur le sol, haletant, son corps douloureux et épuisé. Il ignorait quelle heure il était, et se demandait quand Madame Pomfresh viendrait le chercher.

Quand il réussit enfin à bouger, il se rhabilla lentement, ses bras couverts de bleus et de cicatrices. Puis il s'accroupit dans un coin, les yeux fermés pendant qu'il respirait faiblement. Après quelques minutes, il entendit des pas, et la voix de Madame Pomfresh atteignit ses oreilles.

-Pauvre garçon…

Ses bras l'entourèrent, le levèrent, et la femme serra son petit corps d'onze ans contre sa poitrine pour le ramener au château.

Il resta à l'infirmerie pour la grande partie de la journée, ne retournant aux dortoirs que la nuit, toujours fatigué.

À sa grande horreur, James et Sirius étaient assis dans le canapé près du feu. Son cœur eut un sursaut et il essaya de faire en sorte qu'ils ne le voient pas, mais c'était inutile.

-Remus !

-T'étais où ?!

-Tu as manqué tous les cours !

Remus ne les regardait pas, son cœur battant de plus en plus fort.

-J'étais…malade. J'étais à l'infirmerie.

-Malade !? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Tu te sens bien ? Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit !?

-D-désolé… Voyons, tu peux copier mes devoirs demain, okay ? Je vais rattraper-

-Les devoirs ? On s'en fiche !, cria Sirius. On s'inquiétait pour toi, idiot !

-S-s'inquiétait… Cette fois Remus leva les yeux pour regarder James et Sirius. Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? T'es notre ami, non ?, répondit James. Bien sûr qu'on s'inquiétait pour toi !

Remus ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma aussitôt, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Un ami ? Ils le considéraient comme ami ?

-Non … j'suis pas -, balbutia-t-il, son cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine. Je- non-

Il battait des paupières, des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

-Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, je – je suis désolé, je – je peux pas être votre ami…

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles, Remus ?

-J'suis vraiment…désolé.

Il respira profondément, puis tourna les talons et monta vite au dortoir.

-Remus ! C'était Sirius qui criait auprès de lui. Remus- !

Remus était assis près de la fenêtre, la tête dans les bras, lorsque Sirius entra, fermant la porte doucement derrière lui. Il s'assit près de Remus, et lui parla calmement.

-Remus…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu veux pas être ami avec nous ? J'veux dire – je sais que James est un imbécile, mais –

Remus leva la tête, reniflant et s'essuyant les yeux.

-C-c'est pas que je veux p-pas –

-C'est quoi alors ?

Sirius mit une main sur l'épaule de Remus, et celui-ci commença à trembler.

-Je – y'a des choses – tu voudrais pas être a-ami avec moi.

-Sois pas idiot. Je veux bien être ami avec toi – James aussi.

Remus secoua la tête.

-Vous comprenez pas – savez pas…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on sait pas, Remus ?

Il secoua la tête plus fort.

-J'peux pas – si jamais vous…, Il renifla. C'est impossible….

Et il se fondit en larmes.

-Remus –

Sirius l'entoura de ses bras, essayant de le calmer.

-Ça va, Remus – quoi que ce soit, je m'en fiche. Nous on s'en fiche. Il y a rien qui pourrait nous changer d'avis sur toi.

-Pas – vrai-, hoqueta Remus.

-Écoute. Je m'en fous que tu sois un vampire, ou que tu aimes manger de la boue. Tu resteras toujours Remus à nos yeux – le Remus qui nous laisse copier ses devoirs et qui nous aide dans les cours, et qui est gentil, et intelligent –

Remus leva la tête, hoquetant encore alors qu'il regardait Sirius avec les yeux larmoyants.

-Tu – tu es sérieux ?

-Oui, je suis Sirius. Mais je dis la vérité aussi.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré lui.

-Voilà ce que j'aime voir.

Sirius sourit et essuya les larmes sur les joues de Remus avec la manche de sa robe.

-Alors, dit Sirius. Tu veux bien être notre ami ou est-ce qu'il faut te donner un philtre d'amour ?

Remus eut un faible sourire, et hocha lentement la tête.

-D'accord… je – je veux bien être votre ami.

* * *

_Alors voilà le premier chapitre. Je suis en train d'écrire le reste, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé la première partie^^ Le reste de la fic aura lieu plutôt dans leurs 4ième-6ième années, le premier chapitre était presque comme un prologue je trouve mdr_


End file.
